


Dream comes true

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Il continuo della one-shot "Dream"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	Dream comes true

«La realtà potrebbe essere meglio» mormorò Regina vicino al suo orecchio facendola rabbrividire.  
«Parli sul serio?»  
Regina le sorrise mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei mentre una famigliare nube viola le investiva. Quando Emma riaprì gli occhi si accorse che adesso erano sul divano di Regina, e che la donna le stava ancora sopra.  
«Che stai facendo?» mormorò lo sceriffo mentre stringeva le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
«Non mi sembrava giusto che ti fossi divertita solo tu» sussurrò il sindaco mordendole poi il lobo dell’orecchio. Emma strinse le gambe mentre sentiva una scossa di piacere invaderle il corpo.  
«Regina se mi stai prendendo in giro…»  
Per tutta risposta la donna la baciò con passione, si avventò sulle sue labbra, succhiandole e mordendole. Emma gemette e istintivamente le sue mani si spostarono sul sedere del sindaco, stringendolo, finalmente. Regina sorrise.  
«Se ti dicessi che ho fantasticato anch’io su di te?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Davvero?» Regina annuì e spinse il suo bacino contro il suo. Un movimento della sua mano e entrambe erano nude. Emma arrossì.  
«Hai sognato di fare sesso con me e adesso ti vergogni di essere solo nuda?» Lo sceriffo l’afferrò dal sedere e fece incontrare le loro intimità. Entrambe gemettero a quel contatto. Regina si spinse verso di lei assecondando i movimenti di Emma. La bocca dello sceriffo non ci mise molto a trovare il capezzolo già turgido della donna, lo prese in bocca e lo succhiò con avidità. Quando i gemiti di Regina arrivarono alle sue orecchie sentì il fremito dell’eccitazione scorrerle dentro, aumentò il ritmo. I loro corpi strusciavano, le loro mani si accarezzavano e poi entrambe vennero insieme. Il corpo di Regina si accasciò su quello di Emma, i loro respiri erano ancora affannati.  
«Non dirmi che è un sogno anche questo» le mormorò accarezzandole la schiena. Regina le baciò il collo. «Non lo è.» Emma si rilassò appena poi la strinse e la fece sdraiare. Le dita dello sceriffo sfioravano il viso del sindaco.  
«Sei bellissima» mormorò.  
«Grazie.»  
«Che significa questo per te?»  
«Che intendi?»  
«L’hai fatto solo perché ti andava…»  
«Emma, lo volevo.» Regina vide spalle di Emma rilassarsi.  
«E tu?»  
«Credo che tu abbia già la risposta alla tua domanda» disse con un sorriso. Regina si sollevò con uno strano sorriso sul viso, poi si alzò e dopo averle lanciato un’occhiata si allontanò per avvicinarsi alle scale.  
«Dove vai?»  
«Seguimi.» Emma non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si alzò di scatto e la seguì di sopra. Si ritrovò davanti alla camera di Regina, entrò e rimase di sasso quando vide il sindaco stesa sul letto che l’aspettava.  
«Vieni, non ti mangio mica. Non ancora, almeno.» Emma sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si avvicinò, gattonò sul letto. Regina si mise su di lei e con un lieve movimento della mano la legò con delle corde alla spalliera del letto.  
«Che fai?»  
«Vogli divertirmi con te» disse per poi baciarla. Emma si aggrappò alle corde. «È troppo?» le chiese poi. Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. Regina scese a baciarle il collo, poi il seno. Prese un capezzolo in bocca mentre con la mano le sfiorava le cosce. Emma gemette. La sua bocca si spostò sul ventre, si sistemò tra le sue cosce, e la guardò facendo arrossire lo sceriffo. Le mani si strinsero sulle sue gambe mentre le baciava l’interno coscia poi si soffermò sulla sua intimità. La lingua incontrò il suo clitoride e iniziò a leccarlo, con movimenti lenti e circolari. Emma gemette forte, la schiena si inarcò a quell’attacco così piacevole. La lingua di Regina era calda e si muoveva su di lei facendola letteralmente impazzire. Quasi urlò quando la sentì succhiarle il clitoride, si aggrappò alle corde e le tirò. Gli occhi del sindaco erano fissi sul suo viso mentre continuava a “mangiarla”. Era la cosa più sensuale che avesse mai visto, i suoi capelli in disordine, gli occhi scuri di lussuria mentre la sua bocca si prendeva cura di lei. Quando venne il suo corpo fu investito da una scossa così forte da farla tremare. Il suo cuore batteva furiosamente contro la cassa toracica sembrava quasi che volesse uscire. Regina strisciò sul suo corpo e la baciò. E venne di nuovo sentendo il suo sapore mischiato a quello della donna che l’aveva appena fatta impazzire.  
«Era così il tuo sogno?» le chiese stendendosi accanto a lei dopo averle liberato le mani. Emma la strinse immediatamente. Il suo corpo caldo stretto al suo era una sensazione che voleva mantenere il più a lungo possibile.  
«No, questo è stato diecimila volte meglio.» Il sindaco annuì soddisfatta da quella risposta. Emma le accarezzò il viso.  
«Dimmi che possiamo rifarlo.» Regina rise.  
«E se ti dicessi di no?»  
«Potrei non accettarlo.»  
«Sei diventata dipendente dopo solo una volta?»  
«Una volta? Credo che sia successo più di una volta da quando siamo qui…»  
«E non ti basta?»  
«Con te? Sei seria?» Regina la guardò. «Voglio poterti baciare ogni volta che ti vedo, e ti direi anche che vorrei fare l’amore con te ogni volta che ti vedo ma poi dovrei arrestarmi da sola per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, quindi magari cercherò di resistere fino a quando saremo sole.» Regina la baciò con una delicatezza tale da farle male al cuore.  
«Che significa?» le chiese con un filo di voce.  
«Io credo di essermi innamorata di te» mormorò il sindaco evitando il suo sguardo. Emma sentì un brivido di eccitazione sfiorarle la pelle. Le sollevò il viso per far incontrare i loro occhi.  
«Io ti amo. Credo di essermi innamorata di te la prima volta che ti ho vista.» Regina si rilassò a quella confessione e sorrise.  
«In questo caso abbiamo molto da recuperare» disse maliziosamente mettendosi su di lei.


End file.
